Alioramus
A proposed close relative of Tarbosaurus (which, if true, would prove a clear difference between Tarbosaurus and Tyrannosaurus), it was small for a tyrannosaurid, though the known specimens do not represent adults. A recent study has, however, suggested that it is not in fact a true tyrannosaurid, but instead lies just outside the group. General Statistics *Name: remotus *Name meaning: Other/Different Branch *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 5-6 meters (16.5-20 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Tyrannosauroidea --> Tyrannosauridae(?) --> Alioramini *Place found: Mongolia *Describer: Kurzanov, 1976 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1000 *Technique: 1100 **Compatibility: Tab 6 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 530 **Scissors/Paper: 435 *Types: **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Tie Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **English: The Oddity of Asia **Taiwanese: 亞洲奇兒 *Altered Form: Super Alioramus Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition (New; 022-竜; Counter Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (022-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg (EGG-001/002/005-竜) **2007 2nd Edition (030-竜; Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition (020-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition (019-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (022-竜; Counter Type) **Gekizan 1st Edition (014-竜; Tie Type) **Kakushin 1st Edition's Asian Egg (EGG-016-竜) **Non-sale Hot Tyrants Family *English **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 022-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (030-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (020-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (022-Dino; Counter Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 022-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (030-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (020-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (022-龍; Counter Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg Alioramus Card 1.png|Alioramus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Alioramus Card 3.png|Alioramus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Alioramus Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Alioramus arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) AliorS22ndback.jpg|Back of Alioramus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Alioramus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Alioramus arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) Alioramus Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Alioramus arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Alioramus Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Alioramus arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Alioramus_card.jpg|Alioramus arcade card (Taiwanese Series 2 1st Edition) TCG Stats Alioramus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-011/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S1 1st arcade card *Flavor Text: Related to the Tyrannosaurus, this dinosaur had a long, narrow face and small horns on its snout. Lurking Alioramus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKBD-007/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Shift: Water :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If you do, this Dinosaur's Element is both Fire and Water until the end of the turn. (You can't use this ability during an attack.) Roaring Alioramus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1000 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKTA-007/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Bite :After this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, if your opponent doesn't have any Dinosaurs in play, they lose 2 Life Points. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: ティラノサウルスのなかまで細長い顔をしている。鼻の上には小さな角がならんでいた。 **English: A dinosaur related to the Tyrannosaurus. It has a long, thin face and little horns on its snout. **Taiwanese: 是暴龍的同伴,臉長的很細長,鼻上長著許多小角。 *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Torvosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Daspletosaurus, and Yangchuanosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire Egg card. *Along with Saichania, Altirhinus, Yangchuanosaurus, Sinraptor, Fukuisaurus, and Fukuiraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Asian Egg card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, and Albertosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Hot Tyrants Family card. Gallery Alioramus_skeleton.png|Alioramus skeleton by Stevoc 86 Category:DS Game Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:TCG